


Into the darkness

by Niibeth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Incitement to Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: It was Techie’s greatest luck that someone like Matt decided to be his friend.But this spring his luck was running out like old potatoes in the cellar of his aunt's house.
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on fairy tales about sending your extra relatives "to the woods" and a story by Slovakia author I have once read. The ending can be read as clear MCD, but also as "they lived happily ever after". I have left hints for both versions. I must write a warning that I make myself sad every time I reread it.

That cold spring day was not like the others. Techie overslept. And when he jumped up prepared to hear an insult or even dodge an item thrown at him, his aunt told him to get back on the bench and catch some sleep.

\- We do not need your help, - she said. Then added with some hesitation: Today.

Not much help he was. He lived in the aunt’s house since Ma burned down their hut. Relatives took the orphan in and he was expected to work for his bread. But after that cold night filled with smoke, he got ill, and it took him a month to recover fully. Then he broke a leg helping uncle on the roof. And his shortsightedness rendered him almost useless at home. Aunt’s own children were old enough to look after each other.

Therefore, he was not surprised when uncle returned home with a chicken. The man pushed the bird into his wife’s hands angrily and busied himself with the work in the yard. Aunt started plucking the feathers out and kids looked at preparations with hope. 

\- Is it for a spring fest? – whispered one child from the family bed where all three huddled to save warmth.  
\- Too early for that, - answered the older one.

Their mother hissed at them and started cooking. She prepared the whole chicken, added a generous serving of yesterday porridge, and called Techie.

He reluctantly sat down. Kids watched him eat with hungry eyes. Everyone was silent. He could not finish the whole chicken, so, with an air of defiance, he wrapped the last piece in a handkerchief and asked for tea. Such insolence. But she brewed tea without a word and also gave him a sliver of a honeycomb to children’s disappointment.

That was when Matt knocked at the door. The guest hastily took off his grey wool cap and kneaded it in his hands. That was his habit, and more than once Techie mistook that cap for a grey cat. That was how they became friends. Techie asked Matt about the kitten and Matt did not make fun of him. On the contrary, he started following Techie around and often invited him to take part in something that robust and healthy people like Matt considered fun.

This time Matt asked Techie’s aunt if he could spend an evening in the widow’s house.

Earlier, when he asked Matt, what was so interesting in those gatherings, Matt explained that it was the darkness. When the wicker lamp died out the widow used to give lads and girls a moment in the dark before she knocked at the door.

\- In the dark. You know? – Matt talked as if nailing every word down with a sledgehammer.  
\- I am afraid of the dark, - answered Techie and he did not lie. But he did not tell the truth.

But Matt was persistent. 

\- He cannot go.  
\- I cannot go.

Techie and his aunt answered in unison. Matt shifted from one foot to another, tried to hide his unruly curls under a cap, and politely said goodbye.

\- Bye.

Techie felt sorry that he could not spend more time with Matt. But it was probably better that Matt did not understand. He was a brawler. A younger brother of the unknown number of big brothers who rarely worked and had more good things that such life could provide. They went away and returned unnoticed, and no one dared to tell which way they left. It was Techie’s greatest luck that someone like Matt decided to be his friend.

But this spring his luck was running out like old potatoes in the cellar.

Techie finished his tea, stood up, and put on his jacket. On the way to the door, he turned and offered the rest of the chicken to the kids. Aunt pointedly looked away and said nothing.

He was glad that kids busied themselves with food. Only the eldest looked at him with sad pale eyes, but also kept silent.

It was strange to walk through the village with no task at hand, nothing to carry, no obligation to hurry up. People and houses looked blurry as usual but the sounds this day were extraordinary sharp. Well. Smithy. Chatter. Barking.

He crossed the empty black field patched with snow and entered the forest. Even more snow here, wet, and clingy it soon turned his old shoes as cold. The winding road led him uphill. Techie was torn between the wish to walk as slowly as possible and to hasten, he has heard that his point of destination was warm in any season.

Finally, he reached the small valley and an entrance of the cave. The air coming from the cave was indeed noticeably warmer. The place was dead silent, animals and birds avoided it. He was told that you could see white bones in the cave, but all he saw was darkness awaiting.

The tradition demanded to leave all your belongings outside, on one of the flat stones. You did not need clothes inside anyway, and your family was poor. Techie appraised himself with hesitation. All his things were too short, too old, too thin. Probably even his stingy aunt would not know how to put them to use. And the idea of undressing somehow made the darkness even scarier.

When he finally put down his shirt, he has heard loud careless steps. Matt’s brothers, he knew, though ridiculously large, walked as cautious as cats and refused to take Matt with them to do business.

\- Wow, - Matt said, - You are so pasty and bony. You can play Plague at the winter festival.  
\- Matt!  
\- Sorry!

That was his Matt, mouth running ahead of the brain.

\- Sorry, sorry. Put it back on, - Matt said – I can add two and two, you know?  
\- I am sorry, Matt. I must go.

Matt suddenly gave him the widest smile.

\- Sure. But do you know how my brothers make themselves scarce? Guess!  
\- I do not know, Matt. It is a secret.  
\- They just close their faces and walk right through! There is a valley on the other side. It is always warm there. There are healing hot springs. That is how they bring me apples!  
\- Do all the old people live there?  
\- Old… Oh, no. I mean. Who needs an old robber?  
\- Who needs me?

Matt blushed.

\- I. Me. I promise, Techie, when you get old, I will just go back with you and we will stay together in the cave. But today you must hold your breath. Do not worry. If you will fall, I will drag you out, but you must help me to walk at least half the way. Take this. Cover your face.

Matt gave him his cap. It was soft, warm, and smelled like apples.

Techie took Matt's hand, and they entered the darkness, soft and warm, like an old wool cap.


End file.
